Raising Aliens
by cowgoil10
Summary: 4th in series! Please read other 3 before reading this one! It takes place 2 years after Marrying An Alien? READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE! Chapter 9 up!
1. One

_I'm back! hehe here's the fourth story in my series!_

* * *

Two years have gone by. My boys will be 3 tomorrow. It's hard to imagine. It seems like just yesterday I was pushing each one out and cursing at Micheal, but in all reality they were growing up...and they would have a new sibling in 7 months. 

Yes, Micheal and I are pregnant again! I'm praying for a little girl. I've always wanted to have a baby girl that I could dress up and play with. Don't get me wrong, I love my little boys and I love how they go play in the mud and get dirty, but I want a minature me!

Isabel and I started our own clothes line. She does all the drawings and I get to do all the sewing. We've become pretty well known, but we refuse to leave Roswell because thats home to us.

Since I earn so much with the clothes line, Micheal really didn't have to get a job, but he insisted that he couldn't just sit around at home. So, he kept his job at metachem, but they changed his shift to the day shift so he could be home around 8:00 p.m. and he also paints.

Micheal and I were living a great life. We were married, we had three beautiful sons, and we had a baby on the way. Life was perfect.

"MAMA! Brandon turned da channel wid his powahs" Mikey screamed and I walked from the kitchen table out to the living room. I saw Nathan sitting contently, watching as his two older brothers changed the tv back and forth with their powers.

"MICHEAL ANDREW GUERIN! BRANDON JAME GUERIN" I yelled and they both turned to me and started talking all at once. "Quiet, both of you" I said and they stopped. I pointed to the couch and they sat down. "You two know the rules. Mama doesn't want you using your powers unless Daddy, auntie Isabel or uncle Max are around. And you know I don't let you use it on the tv, so why are you doing that"

They looked at each other and then back to me. They shrugged. "I dunno, mama" said Brandon"but we're sorry" and Mikey nodded.

I sighed. "Leave it on this channel or you won't be watching anything" I said and went back to the kitchen table. I picked up the phone and called Isabel.

"Hello"

"Hey, Jesse, it's Maria."

"Hey, Maria! Wanna talk to Isabel"

"Yes, please" I said and there was a long pause before Is picked up the phone.

"Hey, Ria"

"Hey, Is. I wanted to know what time you were gonna come over tomorrow. The boys are driving me insane and, being pregnant, my hormones are out of wack! I need another girl in this house" I practically begged her to stop by as early as possible.

"Aww, poor Ria! Tell you what, I was planning on coming over at 3, but how about I eat lunch over there with you and I'll be there at around 11:30"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Izzy! You don't know how much you mean to me" I blew her a kiss through the phone and she laughed.

"You'd do it for me, too, Ria. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I'm home" shouts Micheal.

"Yea, I'll see you tomorrow. Micheal's home."

"Tell him I say hello" Izzy said.

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and walked out into the living room again. Micheal was flat on his back with all our little boys jumping on his stomach. "Hey, baby" I said and he looked up, grinning.

"Hey" he said and moved the boys from off his stomach"why don't you boys finish watching barney, okay" they nodded and ran to sit on the couch.

Micheal motioned towards the kitchen and I followed behind him. He pulled me to him and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held my waist.

Moments later, I needed to breathe and I pulled back. I layed my head on his chest and sighed. "mmmmm. I missed you all day today."

"I missed you, too, baby" Micheal mumbled into my hair and we stood that way until we heard a call from the living room.

* * *

_REVIEW TIME!_


	2. Two

_Red-rumm- I'm glad I have someone with me through all 4 of my stories! Thank you so much for reading them all!_

_Alisha- Thanks for reading! I'm glad you're enjoyingmy story!_

* * *

"MAMA!" I heard Nathan yell and I broke free from Micheal and ran into the living room.

"What? What is it? What happened? Are you hurt?" I babbled. When I reached him I fell to my knees and searched for any cuts or bruises.

"Mama! Dere's someone at da dooh," Nathan said and I stopped searching him.

"Don't scare me like that, Nate! I thought you were hurt," I sighed. I kissed his forehead and headed towards the door. At the other side of the door was my very pregnant best friend, Liz Evans. "Oh my god, LIZZY! Look at you!"

"I don't want to look at me, Ria. I'm huge," she smiled and rubbed her belly.

I did the same before pulling her into a hug. "You look beautiful. I've never seen you smile so much!"

"How do I look, Maria?" asked Max as he came into the room, shutting the door.

"You, you, you. Can't your wife have attention every once in a while?" Micheal asked before he gave Max a hug. "Good to see you, Maxwell. How are things in Boston?"

"And why are you traveling, Lizzie? Don't you know that you're not suppose to travel after your 7th month," I nagged and Liz rolled her eyes.

"And miss my nephews birthday? I don't think so," she went over by the boys and they all attacked her with hugs and kisses. "Maria! What have you been feeding them? They are huge!"

I laughed. "Lizzie you should really be sitting down," I said coming up beside her and helping her sit.

"Okay, but you get to help her up, Maria. She might never want to get back up," Max said sitting on the other couch with Micheal.

"Oh, I could help her up better than you can," I smirked, "and maybe she does just wanna stay here without her attention-loving husband."

"Hey, if she stays, I stay," Max said.

"Oh, god. Sorry Liz, but he's not staying. You were more than welcome, but him," Micheal shook his head.

"Mama?" asked Mikey.

"Yes, baby," I turned towards him. He had a mischevious look on his face so I raised my eyebrows. "Uh oh. I know that look all too well," I said and looked to Micheal, who was smirking, and then turned back to our son. "What are you up to?"

"Can we use ouah powahs now, mama? Uncah Max and Daddy ah both hea! Can we?" he begged and I stopped myself from rolling my eyes.

"Mikey, Sweetie, your powers are not suppose to be used as toys. Daddy and Uncle Max help you to control them every sunday. Can't you wait 3 more days?" I asked and he shook his head, as I thought he would.

"Mikey, c'mere," Micheal said. I just hoped he wouldn't cave in and let them play with their powers. "You gotta listen to mommy, okay? Even if you don't like it, there are somethings mommy makes me do that I still do even though I don't like them," he was explaining but I interupted.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"Ria! I'm trying to talk to Mikey over here, okay," he knew he was in deep with that one, but I let him continue anyway. "We all do things we don't want to. You and your brothers are not going to be using your powers until sunday, okay?" he asked and Mikey lowered his head.

"Yes, daddy," he said and walked over to his brothers. Micheal looked torn. He didn't want Mikey to be mad at him, but he knew they shouldn't be playing with their powers.

"That was really good, Micheal," Max said, a suprised look on his face. "Fatherhood is really good for you."

Micheal smiled and looked towards me. "Yeah, it is and I got a great person to help me raise those little guys."

I winked at him. "Yeah, well. What can I say? I was born to do this sort of thing. I always wanted to be a mom," I said and Micheal motioned for me to come over.

I stood up looking at Liz and gave her a grin. I walked over and sat down on his lap. "You are a great mom. I don't know how you put up with them all day long," Micheal smirked.

"Oh, Izzy's usually here to help me and when she's not..." I paused. "Well, I get really mad on those days," I finished and they broke out into grins.

* * *

_I need a title! ANY SUGGESTIONS? Please review!_


	3. Three

_Thanks to AuraBell for reviewing the last chapter! My reviewers are what keep me going!_

_Ahh. MM are my guilty pleasure! I swear, I update this new story before I finish all my other ones! I'm bad! hehe Hope you all enjoy this chappy! And I need a title... I was thinking about something w/ next generation? no? HELP!_

* * *

We talked for hours before Liz and Max announced they had to leave. Micheal and I put the boys down for bed and then went into the living room to finish wrapping gifts for them. I could hardly believe my boys were going to be 3 years old.

We wrapped the presents and then snuggled up on the couch watching the hockey game; well, Micheal was watching the game while I was falling asleep. Can you blame me? I never watched the games with him before, why should I start now"Micheal?"

"Hmm?"

"Izzy's gonna come over at 11:30 so she can help me set up the decorations. I need you to take the boys out around 11 and you won't be able to come home until I call you, okay?" I half-said, half-mumbled into his chest.

"Uh huh," Micheal replied and I looked up at him. His eyes were glued to the tv so he probably didn't hear a word I said.

"What time is it?" I asked to see if he was listening to me.

"Uh huh," came the reply and I wacked his side. "OW! Maria! Why'd you hit me?"

"Uh huh!" I mimicked. "That's all you've said to me! Have you heard a word I said?"

"Umm... I heard you say Micheal," he said and I rolled my eyes. "Fine, baby, what'd you say? I'm listening."

"Wasn't important, Micheal. Just had to do with our kids," I said and buried my face back into his chest, trying to go back asleep.

"What was it, Maria? I wanna know! You have my full attention," he said and I let out a fake snore. Micheal scoffed. "Alright. That's it!" he said and started tickling me.

I was laughing so hard tears fell from my eyes. We both fell to the floor, me on top of Micheal. Micheal stopped his torchure and we lay, spent and neither of us wanting to move. I felt myself starting to fall asleep, my head resting on his chest as I listened to his racing heart slow into a steady heart beat.

"Ria? Are you awake, babe," I heard him talking but didn't have the energy to talk back to him. I felt him lift me up and carrying me into bed.

I woke up the next day at 10:30 to the smell of coffee and the pitter patter of little boy's feet, followed by the stomping of their father's feet. I got out of bed and wandered into the living room where I found my husband being attacked by my three little rascals.

"What is going on in here? Having a party without mommy?" I asked and the boys all ran to hug me. "Good morning my little angels! Happy birthday!" I said and they all grinned up at me. I lead them into the kitchen where Micheal had already made breakfast and helped them all into a chair while Micheal served them.

We all ate in silence. Every once in a while Micheal and I would catch each other's gaze and smile. We'd created three beautiful boys and today they were 3 years old. I had a feeling I'd be crying a lot today.

There was a knock at the door; Isabel was early. I stood up and let her in, helping her hide the decorations and presents just before the boys came out. "Hey guys! Happy birthday! How old are you now, 2?" she asked and they all shook their heads and held up three fingers. "Three? WOW! You guys are getting big!"

I took Micheal aside and told him to take the boys out while we decorated and not to come back til I called. I kissed all four of my men and then Izzy and I went to work. We decorated the entire living room and got all the presents out within an hour. Of course the decoration nazi came out in Is and she kept changing everything. Once I convinced her it looked great, we both sat down and sighed. "I can't move a muscle," I managed to mumble and saw Is nod from the corner of my eye.

"Me neither," she said and we layed there in silence for about 10 minutes.

Once I didn't feel the throbbing in my legs, I stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "Want some water, Izzy?"

"Yes, please. You're my savior, Ria," she shouted and I smiled.

"Can you reach the phone, Is?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Will you call Micheal? Liz and Max said they would be here soon, Kyle, my mom, and Jim are on their way and I don't know about your husband, but Micheal needs to get the boys over here!" I yelled to her and she called Micheal.

"Ria!"

"Yeah?" I asked walking out with our waters.

She handed me the phone. "Micheal wants to talk to you."

"Yes?" I smiled.

"We'll be home in 20 minutes and next time I get to decorate and you can take them somewhere, okay," he sounded tired and I giggled.

"Aww. Did they wear you out, baby?" I cooed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact they did. I never knew they could have so much fun in a park, they are gonna be devistated that they have to leave," Micheal sighed.

"They wear me out everyday so now you know what I go through! Just tell them that theres a party waiting for them back at the house and they'll be excited to come home," I said.

"Is there gonna be a party for you and me later on tonight?" Micheal asked and I could imagine the grin on his face.

"We'll, see, Micheal. See you soon, babe," I said and blew kisses into the phone. "Love you!"

"Love you, too, Ria," Micheal replied and then hung up.

* * *

_Ahh to be Maria... That is my dream! hehe I love MM. This series may go on forever! haha REVIEW TIME!_


	4. Four

_iris isis- has anyone ever told you how smart you are? hehe I found my title! I'm going to call it, Raising Aliens! Like it?_

_Here's another chappy just for you!_

* * *

At the house were me, Is, Jim, Kyle, Jesse and my mom. We were waiting on the arrival of Liz, Max, and the birthday boys along with my husband. I've never seen so many presents; my boys were definately spoiled by most of the people in town. Liz's parents sent over gifts as did the Evan's. Even the Whitmans sent over presents. I hope all the spoiling doesn't last too long...

I served everyone drinks and set out food for everyone to eat, but it seemed like Kyle was the only one that was hungry; maybe he's the only one crazy enough to try my cooking...

After 10 minutes, Micheal is home with the boys. It was utter chaos now; arms and legs flailing around as grandparents, aunts, and uncles greeted the birthday boys. Micheal made his way to me and kissed me square on the lips. "Hey, you."

"Hey, yourself," I replied and pulled him back for another kiss. "I missed you all day," I mumbled against his lips.

"Hmmm," he replied and deepened the kiss. We were oblivous to all around us until I heard a voice I distinctly know as my mother's shrill scream "MARIA!"

I turned to see everyone staring at us; Kyle, Is and Jim were stifiling laughter, my mother looked appalled and the boys were making faces of disgust at us. "Where are Max and Liz when you need them to make an entrance?" I muttered and Micheal stiffled his laughter. He kissed me on the nose and pulled away. He mouthed 'later' and walked over to Kyle and Jim.

I smiled at my mother who was still disgusted and then walked over to my sons. "Mikey? Why don't you go talk to Nana Amy about where daddy took you, okay? Brandon, how about you go talk to aunt Izzy about the park? Nathan, come talk to mommy," I took his hand and lead him to the couch. "I had to get the attention off me! Nana Amy looked mad at me!"

"You kissed daddy! That was yucky" Nathan giggled.

"I did kiss daddy! I kiss daddy all the time, but I don't usually get caught by Nana Amy!" I said and he laughed again.

"You silly, mama!" he squealed and I smiled.

"You're silly, Nathan!" I replied and began to tickle him. I stopped every once in a while to make sure he was still breathing, but we kept this up for a while.

There was a knock at the door. Liz and Max were here, now the party could really start. We had everyone sit in the living room while Isabel and I brought out the cake. We all sang and they blew out the candles. Everyone ate cake and ice cream and then Mikey, Brandon, and Nate begged to open all their presents.

Hours later, we were saying goodbye to my mom and Jim, the last ones to leave besides Kyle, Izzy and Jesse who were helping us clean up. There was wrapping paper everywhere and food plates, too. The boys were already asleep, all with a new toy tucked in with them. Another hour later, Micheal and I were all alone.

"Ugh. I am so tired" I said as we were crawling into bed.

"Me, too, baby. Me, too," Micheal flopped down and closed his eyes, reaching out to me. I obliged and we snuggled up close, his head on my chest. I played with his hair, smoothing it back from his face. He looked extremely tired, the lines in his face were deep, but they were beginning to fade as his troubles were being solved with sleep.

I watched him, amazed at how great Micheal really turned out to be. He wasn't Stonewall Guerin anymore. He was a father and a husband. He was a son to Jim and my mother. I was glad to be a part of the family he always wanted. I never really got to watch him sleep, as I always fall asleep first, but now I wish I could do this every night. Watch my Micheal let go of his troubles and fall into a deep sleep.

I kissed his lips lightly. "Good night, Micheal" I whispered and layed my head down, falling asleep with dreams of my Micheal.

* * *

_Sorry it's soo short! Awwww! They are just sooo sweet! REVIEW TIME!_


	5. Five

_Hey all! Sorry it's been so long since the last update. To make a long story short, my basement flooded and the good computer is down there and thats whereI do all my writing... IN PRIVATE! But, I NEEDED to write so here I am writing on the crappy computer! Thanks to all reviewers!_

* * *

Weeks passed and Liz was a week overdue. While Max was working, Liz would stay over at my house with Isabel and I, telling us what she liked and didn't like. 

"Aww, Ria. That is really cute!" Liz said, "but you should make maternal clothes for all us pregnant ladies."

I smiled. "Well, Lizzie, you aren't going to be pregnant much longer, so why should I make clothes for you now if you aren't going to fit into them?"

"Well, I'm sure I'll be pregnant again someday!" she argued and I laughed. Isabel looked uncomforable. It was then I realized that she had been married the longest and was without children.

I tried changing the subject. "Water anyone?" I got up from the table and went to the fridge. They both shouted their approval and I brought back 3 water bottles.

"You know, Ria, you don't have to feel bad about talking about babies," Isabel started.

I tried acting dumb. "What are you talking about, Izzy?"

"Ria, I know you think I'm sad because I don't have a baby," Iz replied. I was going to protest, but she cut in again. "The thing is, Ria, Liz... I'm pregnant, too!"

I gasped and then ran to hug her. "REALLY, IZZY! Thats fantastic!" I squealed and I kept touching her stomach and rambling on about when she was due and how long she knew.

"Ria, calm down! I've know for a little over a week and-"

"OVER A WEEK! Iz, you know better than to keep something like that from me!" I squealed.

All of a sudden, the door flew open and in flew Jesse, Kyle, and Micheal, all gasping for breathwith a boy in their arms. "What happened? We heard screaming! Is everything alright?" Kyle was the first to speak.

I looked from them to the girls before I burst out laughing. I fell on the couch, tears streaming down my face. My laughs started to subside and everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked and they kept staring. "What, I thought it was funny!" Micheal rolled his eyes and set down Brandon, Kyle and Jesse following suit. I stood up and went straight to my little boys who were running towards me. "Hello my boys! Did you have fun at the zoo with daddy and your uncles?" they all nodded in response.

Mikey took charge of explaining, leading me to the couch. "Mama, we saw lions an' el-ela- the aminal wif da long noses-"

"elephants?" I asked and he nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! Elafants! Dere were beahs, too! I was scared, but daddy said dey could'n get out ta hoit us so den I felt betta," Nathan continued for Mike. Brandon sat next to both of them, not saying a word.

"Brandon? Sweetie?" he looked up at me and there were tears swerming in his bigchocolate eyes. I pulled him onto my lap. "What's the matter, baby?"

He looked up at me and his lip was quivering. "I dropped mah ice ceam!" he said sadly and burried his face into my neck, holding on tightly.

"Oh, sweetie!" I said and gently rocked him. I looked to Micheal who just shrugged.

"I went to get him another one, Ri, but he just kept crying. I don't know what's wrong," he looked so sad that he wasn't able to help his son. I gave him a small smile, silently telling him I would take care of it.

"Brandon?" I asked and he looked up at me, sniffling, "do you want mommy to make you some cookies to make it all better?" I asked and henodded, givingme a huge smile. I grinned in return and carried him into the kitchen. "You're gonna be my special helper and bake them with me, okay?"

"Oh-tay, mama!" he wiped his tear stained face and I sat him on the counter. I washed his hands and face before washing my own hands.

About a half hour later, Brandon and I were making a 3rd batch of cookies whenI heard a cry from the living room and someone yell, "Ria!"

I grabbed Brandon and ran out to see Liz on the floor, clutching to her stomach, Micheal telling her to breathe and Isabel telling Max-wait! When did Max get here! "Ria, she's in labor! We gotta get her to the hospital!" Micheal exclaimed. Kyle, Jesse, Max, and Isabel all started to talk to me at the same time before I screamed, "SHUT UP!"

They all quieted down except for Liz, which I understood of course. "Now, everyone listen carefully because I'm only going to give these instructions once. Micheal, you help Liz into the car. Kyle, you help Max so he doesn't pass out on the way to the hospital. Jesse, help metake the boys down to the car. Is, take your car to the crashdown and get the parkers and call your parents on the way. I'mgonna turn off the stove and then we are all gonna meet at the hospital. Understood?" they nodded but nobody moved. "Well, lets go! Get a move on!" I exclaimed and everyone started running around.

I turned off the stove and grabbed Brandon and Nathan, Jesse grabbing Mikey behind me, and we all headed toward the hospital.

* * *

_Like it? REVIEW TIME!_


	6. Six

_Red-rumm- Couldn't let Maria and Micheal have ALL the fun! Liz and Is will get to know the feeling of raising aliens, too!_

_LucreziaNoin86- I'm so glad you think my story is worth the wait! Sorry it's taken so long! I promise to pick this story up and, hopefully, have an update every week!_

_angeldanielle- I'm so happy you've enjoyed my series! It's nice to know that people actually enjoy my writing!

* * *

_

With everyone rushing, we got to the hospital in 5 minutes flat. I was the only calm person, besides the kids who had NO idea what was happening, so I took charge.

There was a wheelchair waiting outside for Liz once we got there. She was rushed in while we made our way to the waiting room. Max was frantic and it was annoying, but I didn't blame him. I was the same way when I was in labor, so was Micheal. It was only natural.

"Max, you filled out all the paperwork, why aren't you back there with Lizzie? I'm sure she wants you with her right now," I said gently.

Max looked at me with such fear in his eyes. "Maria, I don't know if I can do this! I'm flipping out! I mean, I already have a kid out there somewhere and look at how terrible of a father I've been to him! Can't you go in there? I'm not ready!"

I stood up and put my hands on his shoulders. "Okay, first off? BREATHE MAX! Deep breaths," Max followed my instructions and his heart slowed down some. "Good. Now, about that other kid you have out there. You've been trying to find him all year, Max, and if that's not a good father, I don't know what is. You are going to be a GREAT father to this baby, you are SO ready!"

Max shook his head. "Ria, please. Go in there and be her best friend. I promise I'll be there soon."

I gave him a look. "If you aren't in there in 10 minutes, I'm coming to get you," I threatened then went to see Liz. She looked exhausted; sweat dripped from her forehead. Her father was sitting beside her, holding her tiny hand in his large one. I didn't say anything, but Liz saw me and smiled, but her eyes showed me how scared she really was. "How ya doin', chica?"

Mr. Parker looked up, happy tears in his eyes. "Hey, Ria! Come to take over my job for a while?"

"Only if you want to go, but I'll be staying, too," I sat down on the other side of Liz and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll just let you two talk while I go talk to my surrogate grandkids and tell them I'm gonna be a grandpa!" I've never seen that man so happy as he did leaving that room.

I turned my attention back to the pregnant girl beside me. She looked like she was gonna cry. "Lizzie? Are you okay? Are you in pain right now? Want me to get Max?"

"Maria! You're babbling! I'm fine... just scared... out of my mind! Ria, how did you do it? Better yet, how'd you do it for 3 kids!"

I pointed to myself. "Me? I'm teflon, babe. And so are you. You'll get through this. So, theres going to be pain, I won't deny that. I don't think I'd be able to because I think EVERYONE heard my cursing at Micheal. But once you hold that baby in your arms, all the pain you felt... just, disappears," I shrugged. "It's the best feeling in the world, Lizzie. Knowing that you and the person you love most in the world made this beautiful little baby. Nothing can beat that."

"You're right, Ria. I mean, when I saw you and you had your babies in your arms, you couldn't stop smiling. You were so happy, and I know I'll be the same way," Liz wiped her tears and I felt better knowing she was happy again.

"And I'll be happy, too," we turned to the door to see Max, tears streaming down his face, "Maria, that was such a great speech, so true. The look on Micheal's face is the same that I'm gonna have when Liz is having my baby. I never said it, but I was very envious of Micheal that day, but now I have no reason to be," Max took his place beside Liz and I took that as my cue to leave.

I passed by Mr. Parker, who gave me Nathan as I went by, somehow sensing I wanted to be with my whole family. I sat down next to Micheal and took Mikey from his arms, holding him close and kissing his forehead. "Thank you, Micheal."

I felt him shift his weight, as to not wake Brendan who was still in his arms, and wrap an arm around me. "Why are you thanking me?"

"You helped me create three beautiful baby boys, and a gorgeous little girl on the way," I turned to look into his eyes, not afraid to let my tears fall. "I'm never gonna be able to thank you enough for them; they are the most precious gifts you've ever given me."

Micheal kissed me softly on the lips. "I can't thank you enough for having them, or marrying me. I love you, Maria. Without you and the boys and my little girl on the way, I wouldn't be complete," he said softly, as if he was afraid of making himself cry.

"I love you, too, Micheal. So much," I replied and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt my breath start to even out and my eyes get heavy as I fell into a deep sleep.

"Maria? Baby, wake up," Micheal nudged my shoulder and I opened my eyes, slowly focusing on him. "Liz had her baby and she wants us in there."

"Well, who's gonna stay with the boys? They can't go in there, the doctors around here won't let them in!" I sat up, careful not to wake the boys just yet.

"We can take them with us, who cares what the doctors say? We'll sneak them in and they'll get a glimpse of their new cousin," Micheal said and woke them all up before I could protest. They were all very excited to see the new baby that I couldn't deny them in going.

When we reached the room Liz and Max were alone with their baby. I gave Micheal a questioning look and he said, "everyone else left. They all got a turn alone with them and now it's our turn." I nodded and looked at the new parents who were smiling at us.

"Come on in, you guys. Come look at my beautiful baby girl," Max said proudly. "Marie Isabella Evans."

I gasped and Liz said, "I couldn't of thought of a better name, besides Maria, of course. You're my best friend and I wanted her to have a part of you with her always."

I knew there were tears streaming down my face, but I didn't care. I walked over and gave her the best hug I could, careful not to hurt the baby. "Oh, Liz! I can't believe you did that! Thank you," I pulled back and she was crying, too.

I held my namesake and she looked up at me with her big brown eyes and yawned. She was one of the most beautiful babies I've ever seen. I could tell that she would be an exact replica of Liz, except with Max's ears and mouth.

After about 10 minutes holding her, I gave her back to Liz and said we had to get the boys home and into bed. I found all three of them asleep on the chairs in the room. Micheal carried Brandon and Nathan with I carried Mikey and we got into the car, heading home.

The boys were all tucked in their beds and I made my way to our bed, Micheal right behind me. I snuggled into his arms, amazed as always at how well I fit there, as if we were made for each other. I smiled at the thought and kissed his throat, making my mark on his neck.

I heard him growl and I pulled back. "Baby, don't start something that we can't finish," Micheal said and kissed me passionately. I moaned into his mouth. I felt a kick at my stomach and pulled back suddenly. "Maria? Are you okay?"

I shushed him and grabbed his hand. "Feel this, baby," I placed it on my stomach and looked into his eyes. He was simply grinning like an idiot as his little baby girl was kicking his hand. "Amazing, isn't it?"

Micheal just shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me. I wouldn't expect anything less from our kid."

I smiled and snuggled back into his arms after the kicking stopped. "I love you, Micheal."

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you, baby. Get some sleep," he said and rubbed my back, helping me fall fast asleep.

* * *

_Time to review, everyone!_ _PLEASE tell me how I'm doing!_


	7. Seven

_Thanks to _**longbca, Poetic Angelica, and Red-rumm**_ for reviewing!

* * *

_Months were flying by and Liz was enjoying being a mother. I was 7 months pregnant now and Isabel 5 months. I felt so much smaller than I was the first time, and was thankful for it. It would be nice for only one baby crying in the middle of the night, not three babies at three different times!

Micheal was annoying me, 'allowing' me to do less and less and making me rest more than I wanted. I wasn't allowed to work unless it was over the phone because Isabel was on house arrest with Jesse who was too paranoid about it being an alien.

Liz brought over her precious little 5 month old Marie for me to play with today. I called her and told her she needed to save me because Micheal was too much for me to bear alone without killing him.

"She is just the cutest little girl I've ever seen, Lizzie. I can't wait to have mine so they can be best friends, just like us," I smiled as I held the sleeping baby again.

Liz just sat beside me, smiling down at her creation. "Yeah. And Izzy better have a little girl, too. So they all can be friends."

I nodded. "Of course. Or, she could have a boy and they'd still be the best of friends. Just like you, me and Alex were so long ago."

Liz stayed silent for a moment before chuckling. "That could happen and, possibly, he could fall in love with your little girl and-"

"HEY! Let's not marry my baby off already! She's not even born yet!" I joked and we giggled.

The door opened and in ran my three little boys, uncle Kyle in tow. "MAMA!" they yelled, causing the baby to wake up and cry.

I handed Marie to Liz and shushed the boys, taking them into the kitchen where Micheal was sketching at the table. "You boys can't just come in yelling! There is a little baby in there with tiny little ears and yelling hurts her ears!" I scolded.

Brandon and Mikey looked down at their feet, but Nathan gave me a pout. "Mama, we'se sowwy!" he whined and I couldn't help caving in.

I sighed. "Micheal, help me here!" He stood up, coming over to help me into a chair. "I didn't mean into a chair, Micheal, and you know it!"

"Sit down and shut up, Maria," he growled and I did, my mouth hanging open. "I will handle the boys, but I think I've been a good boy today, putting up with all the whining, so please, please be quiet." I huffed and closed my mouth, turning my head so I wasn't looking at him. "Now, boys, mommy's right. Theres a baby in there that doesn't want to hear your yelling, so whenever theres a baby here, you guys have to whisper, okay?"

I turned to see them nodding, smiles on their faces. Then Micheal continued. "Besides, there's gonna be a new baby in the house soon, your little sister, and you are gonna have to be quiet all the time."

"All da time, dada? Dat's a long time!" Mikey whined.

I stood up, ignoring what Micheal was going to say and went to stand beside him, "Mikey, sweetie, it won't be ALL the time, but there's going to be little ears in the house and you can't be yelling all the time, okay?"

"Okay, mama. I'm sowwy," he said and gave me a smile.

I nodded and they went out into the other room. Micheal turned to me and I rolled my eyes, making my way back out into the living room. I sat down next to Liz as she had just calmed the baby down. "I'm really sorry about that, Lizzie."

"Don't worry about it, Maria. They're kids, they didn't know. Besides, I love taking care of my baby when she cries. It feels good knowing that I am the only one besides Max that she calms down for," she said with a grin and I laughed.

"Yeah, that feeling will go away when you're up later tonight and she won't go back to sleep," I winked and leaned back against the couch, closing my eyes. "I've been so tired lately," I stated into the air, hoping Micheal wasn't in the room to question me on it.

"Tired? More than usual?" Liz asked concerned.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Well, yeah. I think it's because I haven't been able to sleep lately."

"You haven't been sleeping, Maria? That's not good!" she exclaimed and set the baby down in her carseat, turning to me after. "Why haven't you been sleeping?"

"Well, for one, the baby kicks all the time. I mean, just as I'm about to fall asleep and I think she's asleep, she kicks me and I just keep rubbing my stomach. The other thing is Nathan."

"What about him, Ria?"

"He's been getting a lot of nightmares lately and he's always sleeping with me and Micheal. When he does, Micheal and I don't get sleep because of concern for Nathan and because the boy kicks really hard in his sleep... and he mumbles."

"Well, you've got to do something. Not getting sleep is bad for the baby," Liz said and looked toward her own.

"I know that, Lizzie, but what am I suppose to do when she is a part of the problem?" I said in a harsh whisper.

"Calm down, Maria! You don't want to raise your blood pressure, too!"

I took a deep breath. She was right. I tried to calm myself, but I couldn't seem to get my heart from racing. I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen and knew right away something was wrong. "Lizzie! Something's wrong!"

"MICHEAL!" she screamed and he ran in from the kitchen. I kept taking deep breaths, but nothing was helping.

"Baby, what happened!" Micheal was brushing the hair from my face and trying to get me to look at him.

"Micheal, theres something wrong! It's too soon for it to be labor!" I cried out in pain and he picked me up.

"Liz, stay here with the boys. Call Max and get him to go to the hospital!" he carried me out to the car with ease and I just cried, feeling helpless. There was nothing I could do for my baby. "Just hang in there, Ria. Everything's gonna be fine."

His words were fuzzy. I felt myself being put into the car, seatbelt buckled. The last thing I remember was his voice saying, "Maria!" before I passed out.

* * *

_Review please!_


	8. Eight

_Thanks to my reviewers! elvenprincess2, fisharecoolies, Cassie, iris isis, Grace52373, LucreziaNoin86, and longbca; your reviews brighten up my day! Thanks a bunch!_

* * *

I woke to chaos around me. I was laying down and the voice I was trying to focus on was my husband's; Micheal's.

I opened my eyes and looked over at him. He looks releaved and gives me a smile. I try to smile back, but I couldn't. A wave a pain hit me and I closed my eyes tightly. "Maria? I need you to open your eyes if you can hear me, sweetheart!"

I heard the doctor, but I was in far too much pain so I just whimpered and managed, "it hurts," very pathetically.

"I know it does, Maria. We're going to give you something for the pain. Now, please, open your eyes." I did as I was told. "Good. Everythings going to be fine." she reassured me and we stopped, pulling into a room. "You just lay there, try and get comfortable. Dr. Williams will give you something for the pain while I talk with your husband, okay?"

Micheal came over to me before he followed her. He bent down to my level and looked at me, lovingly. "You gave me quite a scare there when you passed out."

"I'll be fine, baby. Don't worry. The baby and I will be fine," I said and stroked his cheek.

He took that hand in his and kissed my palm. "I know you will be. I love you, Maria."

I pulled him to my face and gave him a small kiss. "I love you, too, Micheal. Now go talk to the doctor." I shooed him away.

He left the room, hesitantly. I knew he was really worried about me and it made me love him more. Dr. Williams came over towards my bed. "Now, Maria. I'll be injecting something into your IV and it will make you a little drowsy, okay?"

"Anything to help with the pain," I said as a contraction hit.

I knew exactly when he put it in because the pain started to ease up. I sighed, content now that there was no pain, but a dull throbbing. I closed my eyes, but did not fall asleep.

The door opened and I didn't have to open my eyes to know that Micheal was there. He didn't have to say anything because I could always tell when he was near. He took my hand and kissed the palm. I moved my hand so it was cupping his cheek and he nuzzled against it. "Everything's gonna be fine, Ri. I promise you," he said, his voice sounding tired.

I opened my eyes and they slowly focused on his. "Are you okay, baby? You sound tired; sad, even."

He tried to give me a smile but I knew he was just doing it for show. "I'm fine, sweetheart. I'll be even better when the baby gets here. Our little girl."

"Micheal, what did the doctor say that got you like this? Did she say something bad? Is the baby okay?"

He stood up and smoothed back the hair on my face. "Calm down, baby. Everything's gonna be fine. The doctor was concerned because you are going into labor 2 months early and all premature babies make doctors worry. Nothing is going to happen to you or our baby. I won't let it," he finished in a whisper and I knew he was upset by what the doctor told him.

I pulled his face closer to mine, so he would be forced to look me in the eyes. "Did the doctor say that there's a chance that our baby won't make it. Please tell me the truth," I said, tears swarming in my eyes.

He pulled back and started to pace. "What the hell does she know, anyways! There's a chance it could rain today, but it didn't! I can't believe she told me theres a 'chance' our baby could die! Theres a chance for EVERYTHING BUT THAT!" he finished in a scream before breaking down in sobs.

He moved over to me and we both held on to each other tightly, afraid that if we let go, we'd never get to do it again. My baby's life was in danger, and I had never been more scared in my entire life.

What were we suppose to do besides pray that our little girl would make it?

* * *

_Review! You know you wanna!_


	9. Nine

_Yes, I know. It's been FOREVER! But, I'm determined to finish this, so HERE I GO! It's gonna be over soon, I promise! This is the last one in the series, so I hope you've enjoyed reading them all as much as I have writing them!

* * *

_

I was in labor for 9 hours total. It wasn't too bad, actually, because I had 3 children already and she was 2 months early so she was tiny.

When she came out, she made no noise. I was so nervous in that moment. All I wanted was for my baby to cry. I wanted her to look at me and cry for me.

The doctors took her away right after she was out. I barely got to see my child before they ran to do tests or surgeries or whatever they were going to do. My baby didn't deserve this! She should be here in my arms right now, full grown baby, not premature.

"You did great, baby. Don't worry, we'll get to see her soon," Michael tried to sooth my conscious, but was no help really. All I wanted was my baby.

"No we won't, Michael. You know that, I know that. We won't be able to hold our baby for a long time, Michael, and its all my fault," I practically yelled and burst into tears.

"Maria, look at me!" he moved my face so I was looking him right in the eyes. "This is **NOT **your fault, okay? Don't **EVER **think that. She just wanted to come early, baby, and she's gonna be fine! She's gonna pull through. If she's too far gone to be saved, Max will help her, Maria. Don't worry."

"Michael, we don't need Max to save our baby. We're gonna do this the **normal** way, you got that? If she's suppose to live, she'll live. If not, well... I don't want to worry about that right now because I know she's gonna pull through. She's got DeLuca in her blood. We DeLuca women are real fighters," I stated and we stopped talking. It was just getting too painful to talk about our daughter possibly not making it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Guerin? I don't want to worry you more than you are right now, but as you know the lungs are developed more into the last couple of months. Now, her lungs are not completely developed yet, so she's going to be in an incubator until she can breathe on her own. Everything else seems fine, except she can't breathe on her own. Michael, you can go see her now, if you'd like, but Maria you can't leave the bed just yet. You'll have to wait until tomorrow morning when Michael can wheel you out to see her, alright?"

"No, it's not alright! Why can't I be wheeled out now? I want to see my baby!" I yelled at her.

"I know you do, Mrs. Guerin, but you cannot leave this bed until tomorrow morning, that is an order. Now, Mr. Guerin if you'd like to see your baby, take some pictures for Maria to look at, come with me. There are some people who would like to visit with Mrs. Guerin."

He looked at me. He hated to leave me like that, but I wanted him to at least see our baby. He kissed my forehead. "I'll take some pictures, baby, but I know that doesn't make up for it. Try to think about tomorrow morning when you get to see our baby, okay?" I nodded and he left.

"Shall I send in your guests, Maria?" the doctor asked.

I nodded. "Anything to get my mind off my daughter right now."

Two minutes later, Liz, Max, Brandon, Mikey, and Nathan came through the door. "Hey, pretty girl," Max said and kissed my forehead. "How ya doing?"

"I've been better, Max. C'mere Lizzie!"

She hugged me close. "Oh, Ria! I'm so sorry! This wasn't suppose to happen like this! When I told you earlier that I wanted you to have your baby soon, I didn't mean today!"

She pulled back and I half smiled. "I know, Lizzie. If you don't mind, you guys are suppose to take my mind off of running out of this room to see my baby!"

"Mama! I tought I was ya baby!" Nathan said and I smiled.

I motioned to Max to help my three little boys onto the bed with me. "You are my baby! All three of you are my sweet baby boys. And now you have a little sister."

"Where, mama? Where is she?" Brandon said, looking around.

"Well, she's a little sick, honey. See she was born earlier than mommy expected and now she's gotta be taken care of by the doctors for a little while."

"How long?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know, baby. I wish I did," I said and I kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy you guys wanted to come visit me! I've missed you!"

"Mama! You jus saw us a lil while a go! You can't miss us already!" Brandon exclaimed.

I laughed. "Yes, I can! I can miss you whenever I want to!"

I spent the afternoon in bed with my boys, talking about their toys, school and anything their little minds could handle. They had lots of questions about their sister, but I didn't know how to answer them. I didn't get to see her for more than a second.

Night time came soon. Visiting hours were over so Max and Liz took the boys home with them until Michael was gonna pick them up from their house. Michael and I were alone in the room.

"You have to go home, babe. I'll be fine! I promise I won't sneek out to see the baby until the morning," I joked and he cracked a small smile.

"I'm staying with you, Maria. Max and Liz agreed to have the boys stay over for tonight. We're going to see the baby together tomorrow, okay? Go to sleep, baby. The sooner you sleep, the sooner you get to see the baby."

I nodded and made myself comfortable before falling asleep.

* * *

_Review please!_


End file.
